


Benny's

by Saricess



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, a whole lot of other characters, this won't be jl and yj friendly much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: a hero and a villain walk into a diner.Benny's is a small and hidden diner that only serves people of heroes and villain's alike, there's just one absolute rule that cannot be broken.NO FIGHTING





	Benny's

If you told Speedy that one day we would be having lunch with a villain he would of laughed at you in the face, and would tell you that wouldn’t happen in a million years. He might of even made a bet as well, but right now Speedy was thankful no one told him this would happen which would of lead to the bet.

Sitting across from him with his mask pushed up to show his lips as he took a sip of his strawberry milkshake was none other then Red X. The person who stole Robin’s uniform and took it for his own, Speedy had to admit he found that hilarious that someone stole from Batman’s protege but would be pissed off someone took something of his and called it theirs.

They sat across each other, a white table between them and sat on comfortable wooden chairs. The building they were in was hidden in a dark alley, people would walk right past it and know of it’s existence if someone who knew of the place didn’t point it out. The door on the outside was black, but once opened it dinged, signalling a customer was here. Inside the door was white and the room was rather nice, white and purple tiles across the wall and floor, numerous white tables with wooden chairs neatly sat around the room - and some booths in the corners. In the middle up against the wall as the counter with stools - where people would eat or drink before hopping off and go out. 

Speedy and Red X sat on the table closest to the door - well Speedy was their first and after Speedy gave his order Red X came in, saw him and sat on his table before ordering his milkshake.

Why did Red X sit with him?

Then it occurred to Speedy that he had never asked Red X because he was too shocked that Red X was sitting with him to ask the question.

“What are you doing here?” he finally asked, Red X took one final slurp of his milkshake before looking at the archer.

“Got thirsty” he replied, but Speedy was still confused.

“Oook...but why are you here? Like on the same table as me?” 

“It’s a free country” Red X replied but quickly added “No wait, America isn’t a free country”

The archer rubbed his forehead making the masked man chuckle “Don’t get a headache now, I really am here for a drink and for why I’m sat with you is because I thought it would be fun”

“Fun?”

“Yeah” seeing Speedy was even more confusion he told him “You can’t hurt me here”

“What?” Speedy’s eyes widened as he leaned forward in his chair “Why not?”

“Because this is neutral territory”  Red X told him “In here there is one rule, absolutely no fights and that applied to both heroes and villains, as well as anti heroes and anti villains as well”

Speedy looked at the man as if he had two heads “Are you serious?”

“Yep” Red X nodded his head “The reason why this place is hidden is because Benny doesn’t want citizens in here because of what could happen when heroes and villains come in”

“Benny?”

“The owner” Red X pointed to a framed picture on the wall behind the counter, it showed a man with wrinkles on his forehead, he had small grey hairs on his head, his eyes blue and his chin doubled as he smiled at the camera. From the picture Speedy would see he wore a white apron over a grey short sleeved top.

“-But other then citizens he’ll serve anyone”

“Really?”  _ would he really serve everyone? _ Speedy wondered “Would he serve FBI’s?”

“Yep”

“Aliens?”

“Uh-huh”

“People that escaped from Arkham Asylum?”

“Dude, when I said he would serve anyone, I mean it”

Speedy leaned back in his chair and thought more  _ why the hell would this Benny guy serve everyone? I understand the hero part but why the villains? They’ve done some bad shit so why should they be welcome? _

The sudden sound of a plate being set down broke his thoughts, he saw the burger along with fries he ordered and Red X’s pizza had been set down at the table by one of the waitresses who worked at the breakfast house. She was young looking, probably in her late teens, she had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white dress then ended just below her knees with a checkered  yellow and blue apron over it. 

She set their food down with a smile “Here are your orders, one cheese burger with fries and one medium size all meat pizza. Is there anything else I can get you?”

The two told her they were fine and thanked her for her meals, as she walked away Speedy noticed that she also wore white socks and black flats.

“You gonna stop checking out the waitress and eat your food?”

Speedy whipped his head at the smirking masked man “I’m not checking her out”

“Uh huh” Speedy signed and took a bite of his burger, for what seemed to be an abandoned building they made delicious burgers. 

They ate their food in silence with the occasional sip of their drinks, after they were finished they leaned back in their seats, hands on their stomach.

“That was the best burger I have ever had” Speedy signed with happiness.

“Everything they make here is the best” Red X commented “I don’t know how but it is”

“Hmmm…” Speedy put a hand on his chin, thinking. “Maybe I should bring Aqualad here and get him fish tacos…”

“Aren’t fish and other sea creatures his friends or something?” Red X asked, Speedy nodded. "You should tell him they're ordinary tacos and when he comments on how good they taste, you can rub it in his face that they're actually fish tacos"

Speedy looked at him in shock before grinning "Oh hell yeah"

“I better be there when it happens”

“Only if you’ll record it!” 

“Of course!”

Maybe having lunch with Red X wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
